Dream of Horses
by Junipertree
Summary: Very... odd. Kel... songfic... depressing... hopefully...


I'm just writing this off the top of my head

I'm just writing this off the top of my head. It may suck, it may not. Bah. Anyway, songfic to Belle and Sebastian's Judy and the Dream of Horses. Yes, I know it sounds lame, but I like it! PS, I haven't read Squire. Everybody kill me now. And it may sound like K/N, but it isn't. Neal is a loser. *winces at rotten vegetables thrown by Neal fans*

Disclaimer: I don't own Judy and the Dream of Horses or TP chars… etc etc.

__

Judy wrote the saddest song

She showed it to a boy in school today

Judy, where did you go wrong?

You used to make me smile when I was down

Keladry lay on her back in bed, staring at the ceiling. It had happened- nearly two weeks ago, Stefan said. She knew he was getting old, but why did it have to happen then? He was her loyal horse, always up to something, with a back the size of a mountain, but loyal all the same. But now…

__

Judy was a teenage rebel

She did it with a boy when she was young

She gave herself to books and learning

She gave herself to being number one

Judy, I don't know if you're gonna show me everything

Judy, I don't know if you're gonna show me everything

"Kel?" there was a rap at her door. 

"Come in." Kel's voice sounded hollow, even to her. In her head the was thinking, _just go away, Neal, just go away. So screw Uline or somebody._

"Hi." Neal said, sitting on the side of the bed. "Still moping about Peachblossom?"

Suddenly Kel was angry. "Moping? _Moping_? Peachblossom was a person to me! He knew me! He cared about me more than you ever did!"

"Kel-"

"Just shut up, Neal, just shut up."

__

Judy got a book at school

She went under the cover with her torch

She fell asleep till it was morning

She dreamt about the girl who stole a horse

Judy never felt so good except when she was sleeping

Judy never felt so good except when she was sleeping

"I had a dream that night," she told Neal. He said nothing. She continued. "Before I knew… it. I dreamt about horses, they were running in a field. No one was there, so I took one. Just took one, just like that. He was a beautiful stallion, deep brown. Then he turned into Peachblossom, and bit me." She gave a weak laugh. "It was a nice dream."

__

Judy, let's go for a walk

We can kiss and do whatever you want

But you will be disappointed

You will fall asleep with ants in your pants

"Kel, Let's go for a walk." Neal pulled her arm, and she got up and followed. Soon they were in the Royal Gardens, with the crescent moon hanging overhead. She just stood there, staring up into the sky.

"Keladry…" Neal brought her around and kissed her fiercely. He opened his eyes. She was asleep.

__

Judy, you're just trying to find and keep the dream of horses

The song she wrote was Judy and the Dream of Horses

__

Dream of Horses

You dream of Horses

Neal carried his friend back into her room and laid her on her bed. As soon as she touched the blankets she woke. "I don't love you, Neal." 

He turned around to face her. "Who do you love, Kel? You just love the dream, always following the dream. Wake up, Kel. Face reality.

Kel laughed. "Do you think I care anymore, Neal? It's not just Peachblossom. Everyone's gone. The Scanrans got Mindelan, Neal, no one lived. Everyone was killed, right down to the last baby. Dreams? Dreams are all I have left. The dream of horses…"

__

The best looking boys are taken

The best looking boys are staying inside

So, Judy, where does that leave you? 

Neal grabbed her shoulders. "That was _three years ago,_ Kel! You're living in a dream world! You don't even care anymore!"

Kel smiled. "I'm a knight, now, Neal. Can't push me around, now. Even if you do, you're right. I don't care. Do you want to hear my song? I wrote it just two weeks ago…"

"No."

"Ah, Neal, you never loved me… You knew it, I knew it, but I didn't want to admit it. Goodbye, Neal."

Neal's face hardened. "You're going to end up all alone someday, if you keep pushing everyone away."

"Ah, but don't you see? I already am alone. Everyone out there is betrothed to someone they haven't even met before… Even Cleon… I'm quite surprised my parents haven't done that for me yet. No, Neal, if you don't like my song, I'll write another one… one about horses… maybe Cleon will listen to it…"

__

Walking the street from morning till night

With a star upon your shoulder, lighting up the path that you walk

With a parrot on your shoulder, saying everything when you talk

Neal left her room, slamming the door. She'd never wake up from her dream world… she hadn't woken up since that day four years ago… not since Cleon's death.

__

If you're ever feeling blue

Then write another song about your dream of horses

Write a song about your dream of horses

Call it Judy and the Dream of Horses

__

Call it Judy and the Dream of Horses

__

You dream of horses


End file.
